rockyhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Community guidelines/Files
Everyone is welcome to add a new file to but must obey this community guideline without exceptions. Section 1. About the users. #All users must look for similar files before uploading to avoid duplicate files. #All users must only upload decent quality files. #All users must read and follow the . #All users must read and follow the only to photos containing characters. #All users must read and follow the steps to add a file to an article or a gallery page. Section 2. About the files. #All files must be unique and don't have duplicates or similar files. #All files must have a decent quality. #All files must have a short name consisting in more letters than numbers. #All files must have a correct Licensing. #All files must have a correct Category. #All character files must have correct additional categories. #All files must be in use. Section 3. Deletion and banning. #All users that don't follow the rules in Section 1 will be be up for banning and the Banning Guideline will come into effect. #All files that don't follow the rules in Section 2 will be up for deletion and the Candidates for Deletion Guideline will come into effect. Section 4 #All files will be immediately deleted if a copyright violation notification is given by a third. The user who deletes the file must notify the user who uploaded the file and present a screenshot of the copyright violation notification. That user must not upload similar files never again to this site. If this happens again the Banning Guideline will come into effect. #All files will be immediately deleted if are uploaded again (Vandalism) after a legal/fair previous deletion and the Banning Guideline will come into effect. #All files will be immediately deleted if are not related to or its design (Spam). The user who deletes the file must notify the user who uploaded the file and ask for this to never happen again. If this happens again the Banning Guideline will come into effect. #If and admin considers that the wiki is not functioning correctly then he will put the site on Housekeeping status. The admin will then notify other admins and all active-users about this situation. While at Housekeeping status a file can be deleted immediately for any reason without putting the file as candidate for deletion first and without notifying the user who uploaded the file. The admin must choose a correct reason from the reason list while deleting a file so a user can know why the file was deleted. #Any file deleted without a correct Housekeeping reason must be undeleted. #A user who uploads a file and gets deleted by Housekeeping reasons can ask for the file to get undeleted. The admins will discuss the situation and reach a decision. The user who uploaded the file must respect the decision reached by the admins and avoid breaking other rules from this Community Files Guideline and avoid the Banning Guideline getting into effect. ---- These rules apply only to and came into effect on November 18, 2019 and continue to this day / / . Only admins can suggest changes to these rules and disputes will be decided by the Bureaucrat or the Fandom team. Current admins: Issac and Melissa. Current bureaucrat: Issac. If you have anything to say about these rules please go to the talk page.